dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dbz history of trunks
It has been 7 years since the Androids have shown up. Seven years of agony; seven years of pain and suffering. The two of them have brought every major city to the ground. The death toll is in the millions if not billions. Their power in unprecedented. ' ' In my universe people can go beyond normal strength and build up their energy called ki. Some people like my father and Goku have reached over 4 million ki( most people are only 5ki). That is not the only secret in my family; my family is not from here, well at least not most of them. Half of my family is from Earth, like you and everyone else. My father is from a planet called Vegeta, where he was a king before it was destroyed. He came here for refuge in the only escape pod left on the planet, unbeknownst to him, there was a stowaway on the ship by the name of Goku. They landed on a far away planet and went searching for people. That was when my dad found my mom. They hated each other at first but as time went on they grew to love each other and then married. He fought for Earth many times, although, saying it is nothing compared to his home. ' ' It was a Sunday; the air was crisp, and he was training me, pushing me past my limit. It was around three when Goku showed up with his son Gohan, who was 15 years old at the time and already having a ki around 2 million (he is much stronger than me, as only being 10 and having less than one million). Goku wanted to do some sparring to train. My father, who is not one to turn down a challenge, accepted. It was amazing. There was streaks of light up in the air. Both of them were easily faster than light. Every time they hit, the spot erupted with colour. Then the mood changed in an instant. I could see two beings flying towards me. Everyone else must have felt it because everything stopped. It felt like days went by watching them fly over with no one moving. When they arrived, I got my first ever look at my worst enemy. The one on the left looked like a boy around 17 and he wore baggy clothing and a red scarf. The other a blond girl wearing a jean jacket, tennis shoes and jeans. They looked at us, then each other. The boy said to the girl, “Hey sis,so you say these are the strongest on the planet?” The girl nods. “This should be fun,” he says. Without warning, they shot down at dad and Goku, easily knocking them to the ground (dad bled from his right arm). Goku looked at them, thinking of what to say. He then shouted, “Fine! You want a fight, then here!” Like magic Gokus and my dads hair went golden, and stood on end in long spikes— this is called super saiyan, a transformation. My race has it; it makes your ki ten times stronger. No saiyan had ever done it before. Goku was the first when he was fighting frieza, and on the brink of death he did it. My father, not being overdone, pushed himself for a year up in space in asteroid training, but he couldn't do it. When he finally gave up, when all hope was lost, that’s when he ascended to super saiyan. Gohan has been able to do it since birth — most of the time when they go super, the enemy is not going to last long, but this was different. The androids were keeping up. No, they were winning. The fight went on for about five minutes. That's when dad told Gohan to take me home. I didn't want to leave, but Gohan picked me up and flew me straight home. I tried to make him take me back. “I can help!” I screamed, but he said that they can handle themselves. That’s the last time I saw my dad. Gohan said he never wants to tell me what he saw when he went back to where the fight was. That was a long time ago. Gohan has been training me and I swear on my father’s life, I will kill the Androids. Category:Fan Fiction